Over tea by thesewarmstars
by Riot-Angel
Summary: Albus e Severus bevono il loro tea settimanale. Come al solito chiedo scusa dei fate come se non ci fossero!


Titolo: Over Tea. br

Autore: thesewarmstarsbr

Traduttrice: Angel666br

Paring: Albus\Severusbr

Rating: PGbr

Link: qui trovate l'originale: .net/book/Harry_Potter/10/2/1/1/0/351/9/2/0/1/br

Sommario: Albus e Severus prendono il loro tea settimanale. br

br

br

br

"Come ti senti oggi?" chiese Severus, cercando di non scrutarlo in maniera troppo evidente. br

"Sto bene, ragazzo mio, sto bene. E tu? Come stai?" br

"Abbastanza bene." br

"Ah, splendido!" br

Sedettero in silenzio per un po', prima che Severus si preoccupasse di servire il tea. Fece scivolare una tazza di fronte ad Albus e aggiunse due zollette di zucchero. br

Dopo un po' troppo tempo Albus chiese "Ah, che cos'è questa? E' per me?" br

"Si, è tua. Io ho la mia qui." Rispose Severus, reggendo la sua tazza. br

"Splendido, splendido." Disse Albus, ma non bevve. br

Severus beveva piano, restio a parlare. Nessuno sapeva mai come si sarebbe svolta una conversazione con Albus. br

"Di dove sei?" chiese Albus improvvisamente. br

"Manchester." Disse piano Severus. br

"Oh, che meraviglia! Anche io sono di Avon." L'espressione euforica di Albus divenne confusa "Come ti chiami? Ti conosco?" br

"Sono Severus." br

"Davvero? Conoscevo un uomo, una volta, che si chiamava Severus. Lo hai forse conosciuto? Ma no, lui era più giovane di te." Disse Albus, con tono malinconico. br

"Oh?" br

"Si, lo conosci?" br

Prima che Severus potesse rispondere, Albus spalancò gli occhi. br

"Oh, farò tardi!" br

"Tardi per cosa?" chiese Severus, pensando di conoscere già la risposta. br

"Il matrimonio! Devo andare; dov'è il mio invito?" Lo cercò in giro, con gli occhi che sfrecciavano da una parte all'altra. " Non me l'hanno mandato. Non sono stato invitato." br

"Non hanno ancora spedito gli inviti." Spiegò Severus "Il matrimonio non è prima di Novembre." br

La faccia di Albus si afflosciò "Non si sposano più?" br

"Si, si sposano. Ma non oggi." br

"Mi domando perché hanno cambiato idea. Stavano così bene insieme." br

Severus, avendo imparato a non rispondere, rimase in silenzio. br

"Ti sarebbe piaciuto, credo." br

Severus sbatté le palpebre "Chi?" br

"A me piaceva." Albus ridacchiò "Lui mi piaceva, sai?" br

"Chi?" chiese di nuovo Severus, intrigato. br

"Era un bellissimo ragazzo. Lui non lo sapeva, certo; ma era così bello." br

Severus riempì di nuovo le loro tazze, per astenersi dal chiedere ancora. br

"Oh, per chi è questo?" chiese Albus appena Severus si risedette. br

"Questa è tua. Dovresti bere prima che si raffreddi." br

Annuendo Albus diede un sorso dignitoso "Da dove vieni?" br

"Manchester." br

"Oh, anche Severus era di Manchester! Magari lo hai conosciuto?" br

Non sapendo che cosa dire, Severus non rispose. br

"Te lo ricorderesti; lui era così tenero. Non potevo fare a meno di amarlo." br

Severus lo fissò a bocca aperta" Eri innamorato di lui?" br

Albus sorrise "Per anni. Ovviamente non gliel'ho mai confessato." Aggiunse, il suo sorriso vacillò. br

"Non mi avrebbe mai creduto, non mi avrebbe mai voluto." br

Severus distolse lo sguardo, lottando per controllare i suoi pensieri. Sicuro che queste fossero le parole di un malato d'Alzheimer? br

"Ci siamo mai incontrati?" Chiese Albus ad un tratto "Come ti chiami? Io sono Albus." br

"Il mio nome è…" deglutì "Sono Severus." br

"Oh che meraviglia! Conosco un Severus. Non lo vedo da un po', però. Vorrei che mi venisse a trovare. Mi manca tanto." br

"Io…sono certo che anche tu gli manchi molto". br

" Eravamo innamorati, sai?" br

Severus chiuse gli occhi per un lungo momento "Lo sei ancora?" br

Albus annuì, la sua faccia si sciolse in un sorriso adorante. "Moltissimo. Andiamo insieme al matrimonio. Spero che arrivi presto, altrimenti faremo tardi." br

br

"Mi chiedo se Severus ha l'invito. Forse hanno deciso di non invitarmi." br

"Sarai invitato, sei il fratello dello sposo; riceverai presto l'invito." br

"Fratello?" chiese Albus scettico "Quale fratello?" br

"Aberforth, tuo fratello Aberforth. Si sposa a Novembre." br

Albus annuì, tuttavia non sembrò molto convinto. "Spero che arrivi presto" disse "Dobbiamo ancora comprare un regalo. Non faremo in tempo, se ritarda un altro po'." br

"Severus?" chiese l'uomo riluttante, non sicuro di voler sapere la risposta. br

Albus annuì ancora, sorridendo questa volta "Si andiamo insieme; lui è il mio accompagnatore!" br

aggiunse ridacchiando "Ma non dirlo a mia madre. Non devi dirlo a mia madre." br

"Non lo farò." Gli assicurò Severus. br

"Gli ho chiesto di fare cose così terribili" mormorò Albus "Non credo che mi perdonerà mai per questo; e in effetti non dovrebbe." br

"Lo ha fatto Albus. Lui ti ha perdonato." br

Albus scosse la testa "No. Lui mi odia per questo. Cose terribili. Questo è il motivo per cui non gliel'ho mai detto- avrebbe riso di me. Non mi avrebbe mai voluto, dopo tutte le cose che gli ho fatto." br

"Non avrebbe _mai _riso di te." Alla vista della sua vergogna, Severus si sentì stringere la gola. "Mai." br

"Io non lo merito." br

"Albus". Severus deglutì pesantemente "_Lui _non merita _te!"_ br

"Non dovremmo andare via tra poco? Non vogliamo fare certo tardi al matrimonio." br

Il cuore di Severus saltò un battito alle parole di Albus. Lo aveva riconosciuto? br

"Non dobbiamo fare tardi." br

"Albus, dovresti dire qualcosa. Di…" _Dimmelo_! "Diglielo." br

"Andremo ad un matrimonio sai?" br

"Dovresti dirglielo. Digli che lo ami." Disse Severus, quasi implorando. "Lui potrebbe…potrebbe" br

fece un respiro profondo. "Potrebbe amarti a sua volta. Ti prego, Albus." br

Severus si impose di aspettare, di essere paziente. Trattenne il respiro. br

"E dimmi, da dove vieni mio caro ragazzo?" br

br

FINE


End file.
